Empty
by LolliBea
Summary: Coping with a tradedy is never an easy thing, Lily suffers loss and Remus would have always been there but... well, you'll see...
1. Prelude

_This is a peice of writingI Did for my writing class, I changed a few of the words so it wouldn't be a lily Remus in class in classI used an HG Wells technique of not staing a name, it was nice butI like this- the original better. But it deserves a PreLude..._

**PRELUDE to 'Empty'...**

The 'empty girl' is obviously lily, she and Remus **were** deep in love. And this is after her parents, and maybe a sibling, died, so she went into a shock, maybe a living coma. She never spoke, because as was she was a highly optimistic person and tragedy was not comprehended in her mind... tragically in fact this does happen to some. So he would talk to her every day and walk with her and lay by her as she slept, but he knew she would never be the same and... well you'll see...

**DISCLAIMER: ((I do not own anything but the plot, JK Rowling gets ALL the good stuff))**

**_(stepf)_**


	2. Empty

Empty.

She sat alone on the sill of a window, in some part of the castle she had never been to. She never liked living here. Though It had been four years since arriving, she would never be able to adjust completely. No room in this house, if you could even call it that, was remotely comforting to her, it was not her room nor would it ever be. No room in the orphanage was her's either. She seemed to like this window though, It over looked the dark forest and The moon was bright and cresent. And even thought the widow was slightly fogged over she could still see the stars.  
She sat in that window for about two hours, over-thinking and over-analyzing things and people that she couldn't help but think of, before she heard footsteps. She heard them soft at first, and pressed her head against the window. Soon they became louder and then stopped. She lifted her head off the window too see him looking sadly down upon her. she managed a whispered; "_'lo._" He sat down next to her in the window, and looked out quietly at he stars. She pulled her knees up to her chest. For a long time they both looked out the window in silence.

He pointed due north after a few moments. "there's Polaris." he said quietly, hoping to make conversation. He moved his finger more to the west. "And there's Orion."

"I don't see it."she said quietly. The first words she'd said to him for almost two years now, But he still didn't smile. He just took her hand, even though she flinched a bit, he pointed her finger to the said stars. But she didn't look at the stars. She looked over at him, and for the first time she really saw him. He stared blankly, not at the star, but at her hand. "Remus?" she questioned him. He looked over at her. She smiled. For the first time in many, many years. "Remus, do you still love me?" she whispered searching his face.

Any one person Knowing the sadness that is of losing a loved one, could only know what it is like to have -to _love_- someone who wouldn't talk, let alone notice you, was gone. Many thought her mind was as good as such, she was practically mute, and blind -lifeless- for years. She closed her heart, she existed only though movement, and as far as most were concerned, she no longer 'lived'. She was dead to many.

But not to him. She would never be gone. He had loved her and he would never let her go. He still spoke to her, and to him alone she noticed existence. But though he spoke to her every day, he began to drift. He knew she no longer cared, But he hoped one day she'd comeback to him, and be the bright and bubbly girl he once knew. But here he was at a complete loss for words, He opened and closed his mouth several times.

Her lip started to tremble. "Do you still love me? You used to tell me every day, how much you loved me and one day you stopped."

"One day you stopped too. you stopped talking, you stopped looking at me, you stopped living basically. I gave up after a year, I thought you had died."

"Me too." tears started to make their way down her face. Once always emotionless, she now looked scared and sad, a depth once thought unreachable by her standards.

"I'm sorry. I just figured you didn't love me. you didn't even care for me anymore."

"You were the only thing that kept me alive inside. It was the day you stopped telling me you loved me, that I started to really believe I was dead. I started going to these places, for days at a time. I sat there and thought about you. How I had figured you moved on, and you found something else to occupy your time. something else to love, because ... _I was dead_."

There was a long silence. He still hadn't let go of her hand, and now there was a small streak on the window where her finger slipped, she noticed it, and that her hand was still held by his. "Remus, tell me you still love me. please," she took her hand off the window and squeezed his hand. "I still love you." At this tears were streaming down her face.

He hugged her as she sobbed softly into his shoulder. She never, In the decade that he had known and cared for her, been able to express any type of sadness or any negative emotion whatsoever. being an extremely positive person, her only choice for grievances would be to shut herself off completely- and she did. This was something she needed, a good cry.

He let her cry for an hour or two until she fell asleep, and he carried her to her room. He laid her softly on her bed, and sat by her. He wiped the hair from her face, and watched her breath, and dream.

She would be better in the morning, and he would talk her into going for a walk. That is where he would tell her. He would tell her that he died along with her. He died, and he could never be the same. That his love for her, died with her ...

* * *

... fin ...

* * *

_you dont have to read this if you're smart, infact, don't it will make you feel stupid;_

* * *

_SADLY, i did have to explain this to a few people... he told her he doesn't love her anymore... bah!_


End file.
